


In Good Hands

by tielan



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know they're in good hands...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Good Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite a PWP.

The hand that turns his head is firm and yet gentle, and the skin of fingers and palm are worn and rough from work. Arthur turns his cheek into that touch, into the tenderness and strength that cools him through fever as he seeks shadows with eyes blurred from too much light.

"Sire?"

"Guinevere." He tries to get up but those hands push him back down to the mattress again and he's not minded to resist them.

"Merlin is looking after the monster" she tells him and he hears the words she doesn't say.

_I'm looking after you._

That night's memories of the fever are vague and blurry. What Arthur remembers is her voice and her hands, like an anchor through the damp sweat and roiling dizziness of the fever, guiding him through.

And when he wakes in the morning to find her asleep in the chair next to his bed, Arthur knows he's in good hands.

\--

The hand that cups her breast is firm and yet gentle, and the sword-callouses on his fingers and palm catch on her skin. Gwen leans into that touch, into the tenderness and passion that warms her as they undress by the blurring shadows of candlelight.

"Guinevere..."

His voice is rough, breathed across her skin as she runs her hands down the muscles of his bared shoulders and chest and back.

"Sire?" His eyes narrow, and she brushes her fingers through the gold of his hair, burnished by the candle's flame. "Arthur."

"Better, my lady." His murmur sends shivers through her body as he eases her down to the mattress and she doesn't resist his touch.

He takes care of her - takes care _with _her - all that night, touching gentleness, ferocious tenderness, even in the midst of passion.

And when she wakes in the morning to turn over and look at her husband, Gwen knows she's in good hands.

**fin**


End file.
